Breakfast
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Blair wakes up in a happy mood for some reason.  She finds Chuck in the kitchen and breakfast on the table.  She knew today was going to be a good day…


**GOSSIP GIRL : 'Breakfast'**

**SUMMARY**

Blair wakes up in a happy mood for some reason. She finds Chuck in the kitchen and breakfast on the table. She knew today was going to be a good day…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Blair woke up in a good mood for once. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day. Better than that. She didn't know why but she could feel it.<p>

Dorota came in her room to wake her up and open the curtains.

"Good morning, Dorota," Blair said in a happy tone.

Dorota looked surprised to see that Blair was already awake. And she seemed happy.

_What, no 'it's too early to wake up, let me sleep'?_ Dorota thought.

"Good morning, Miss Blair, you seem in a good mood today."

"Yes, I have a feeling everything's gonna be really good today," Blair said.

"I'm happy to hear that," Dorota said.

Dorota knew that indeed it was going to be a good day.

Blair got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw.

She was wearing her favorite red silk pajamas. She looked sexy and she knew it.

She went to the kitchen. Chuck was standing there. She was surprised.

The table was set. Breakfast was ready. Candles on the table, a red rose, it looked beautiful.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asked, stunned.

"Just thought I'd make you breakfast," he said.

"It's adorable," she replied as she walked toward him.

Blair and Chuck had been broken up then back together several times now. It was hard to keep up with their lives and where they were standing at the moment.

Blair had told Louis she didn't want to be with him anymore and he had left for France a few days ago. She was finally free to be with whoever she wanted. And everybody knew who she really had feelings for.

Chuck had been sad for months. All the time she was with Louis he hadn't stopped thinking about her. How they were meant to be. Many times he'd try to win her over. Now that the Prince was out of the picture for good it was his chance.

They had already seen each other a few times, just to hang out as friends. As friends who kiss and hold hands…

"Take a seat," he said as he held the chair for her.

She sat down. He brought strawberries and hot chocolate. He had also made waffles. Well, to be exact Dorota had helped but Blair didn't need to know every detail.

There was also coffee and fresh orange juice.

"Wow, all that for me?" Blair asked as she discovered everything on the table.

"You deserve it, Blair, you deserve it all," he said.

She smiled and grabbed her first strawberry. It tasted delicious with the hot chocolate. She loved it.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he couldn't stop staring.

"Are you kidding, it's just my pajamas," she replied.

"Well, you look amazing."

"You're not going to eat?" she asked.

He was staring at her but not taking a bite himself. She didn't really like eating alone.

"I love looking at you," he said.

She blushed a little bit.

"You are so beautiful," he said again.

"Stop it," she said.

"Just stating the obvious, you're a wonderful lady," he said.

He grabbed another strawberry and took it to her lips. She took a bite and fed him the rest of it.

Right there was a strong connection. He took his chance and kissed her. Either she would stop him or play along. But then again over the last few days they had seen each other and kissed. Why would she back out now? But you never knew with Blair. Some days she was up for it and some days you'd better stay away.

"Wow," she said.

"What?"

"You're still a good kisser," she teased.

"You're not too bad yourself," he teased back.

They talked a little bit about their situation and whether they were ready to start dating for real again and not pretend to be just friends. They finished eating and were both smiling.

"Ok, let's give it another shot," she offered.

He smiled. He had waited to hear those words for so long.

"I love you so much, Blair."

"I've never stopped loving you," she said.

"I love you so much my heart hurts," he added.

"Let's not think about the past and let's focus on the future," she said.

"I couldn't agree more."

He put on some music and asked for a dance.

"Okay, why not," she said.

They danced for a few minutes and it was getting very romantic. He was holding her close by the waist and reaching for her lips. He kissed her passionately and it felt really good.

She had missed those moments for what seemed like eternity.

Then the music stopped and she took a sip of her coffee. She was ready to sit down again when he grabbed her hand and suddenly dropped to his knees and took a box in his pocket.

"Blair Waldorf, you are the reason I'm still alive. You're the reason I smile. I want to cherish you every second of every day and be with you forever. I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to be by your side for eternity. I want to make you smile and make you happy. I want to treat you the way you deserve. Will you please marry me?"

She was so surprised she almost fainted. She had tears in her eyes.

"Is it?" she asked, pointing at the ring.

"Yes, it is. The ring I had the first time I proposed. I've always kept it; it's always been your ring, Blair."

She was very emotional at the moment. She was smiling big time and tears ran down her cheek.

"Yes, Chuck Bass, I will marry you," she finally managed to say.

"I'm the happiest man on earth," he said as he got up to his feet.

She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him like never before.

He carried her in his arms to lay her on her bed. He shut the door. He lay next to her and kissed her neck as both hands were feeling her body. She could feel his lust, literally, as he now lay on top of her, reaching for her underwear.

"Wow, is it our honeymoon night already?" she teased as he was ripping her close off.

**THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


End file.
